


entangled with the law

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Series: Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police officer Madara, Scientist Tobirama, both obviously horny for each other with no self-control whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Totally responsible police officer Madara may or may not have broken into Tobirama's lab, which is, apparently, the best excuse for having sex at his workplace—and later Madara's police car, because they have exactly zero self-control.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Camp Nano 2020 Fics and Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	entangled with the law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin_Marie3505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Marie3505/gifts).



> ~~i feel like this is just... terrible title, terrible smut, terrible writing because apparently the more effort i put into something, the worse it is :”( sorry~~  
>  that said, this is for a very wonderful person who's super supportive and kind and lovely, and dw, I'll get to your other prompts soon which will hopefully turn out better :3  
> hope you enjoy!>.>

At times, Tobirama wonders if it really was a good idea to give Madara the power of law enforcement.

The man is competent, of course, despite his tendency to flail more often than not, his morals and will are unshakable, and his idealistic dedication to making the world a better place is one of the many reasons Tobirama loves him to bits, but…

But.

Tobirama tears his eyes away from the screen with the latest sets of genome calculations from his brand-new quantum computer (screen of death, more like) at the sound of someone entering his very much deserted private lab. The sight that greets him is Madara waltzing in, clad in full uniform, with a bouquet of blue roses in one hand, a bottle of champagne in the other and one of the flowers clutched between his lips.

Tobirama _has_ to question how in hell this disaster of a man made detective, judging by the new insignia on his shoulder.

“Congratulations,” Tobirama says, a smile blooming on his face despite his long-suffering tone, “but, Madara—did you just break into my lab?”

Tobirama knows all too well how strict management is about not allowing anyone in without a premade pass which he definitely hadn’t requested for Madara today.

“Mm—fuck!”

Tobirama can’t help but laugh at the way Madara splutters when trying to answer _with the rose still in his mouth,_ only managing to cut himself on one of its spikes and barely catch it as it slips out.

“Fuck! Shit, goddammit all to hell, ugh!” Madara curses, calming down only when Tobirama approaches him and wipes away the trickle of blood. Madara clears his throat. “I—uh—I have my ways?”

“Ways of… acquiring a pass into a highly classified facility without contacting me?” Tobirama raises an eyebrow, brushing a lock of hair away from Madara’s eye. Whatever he’s done, Tobirama knows he won’t be able to stay annoyed for long. “Did you pester Minato, then? He already has PTSD from your glares, you know.”

Madara scoffs. “Of course not. He can’t keep a secret to save his life.” He intercepts Tobirama’s hand that’s still hovering over his lips and slides the flowers into his hold. “Now, aren’t you going to kiss me better?”

Tobirama chuckles. “I’ll consider it. In exchange for information, Detective. How did you sneak in?”

“I didn’t,” Madara argues with a decidedly suspicious grin on his face, “I am but a servant of the law and I obey it to the letter.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh, like _you’ve_ never _illegally_ brought home _live_ samples of a _deadly coronavirus_ before, Doctor “Rules Are Arbitrary” Senju,” Madara hisses, still far too bitter about something so trivial.

“Technically, that helped develop a vaccine that saved millions of people,” Tobirama points out, breathing in the scent of his favorite flowers and placing them on a nearby desk in favor of putting his hands onto Madara’s shoulders. “Allegedly.”

“Well, I only _allegedly_ broke into your lab.” Madara places the bottle away and draws Tobirama closer. “And unlike _your_ stunt, this isn’t going to cause you to have apocalyptic nightmares.” Tobirama snorts at Madara’s dramatics, nevertheless leaning into his embrace. “Come on. You know I’m innocent. I deserve a kiss.”

Tobirama dodges Madara’s attempt to steal one just to be contrary, earning a disappointed pout he’s long since become immune to.

“Just tell me none of the guards saw you,” Tobirama pleads, exasperation quickly giving over to amusement—and _very inconvenient_ arousal that spikes up whenever he sees Madara in his uniform. And with a ponytail, too, which exposes his neck, and that’s just all kinds of unfair (and tempting).

“You insult me, Tobirama. I’ve broken into criminal hideouts twice as heavily protected as your lab when undercover,” Madara says. “Allegedly.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“And you love me. What does that say about you?”

Tobirama answers him with a press of his lips, wasting no time slipping his tongue into Madara’s mouth and relishing the way Madara draws him closer, enveloping Tobirama in his warmth. The kiss is languid, gentle, but no less thorough as they drink each other in after so many hours spent apart.

“As much as I appreciate the surprise,” Tobirama says as they pull away for breath, “you really shouldn’t have gone to the trouble. It must be late.”

Madara rolls his eyes. “Of course you’ve lost track of time again. Early, you mean? It’s past midnight.”

Tobirama follows his gaze to the clock on the wall.

“Fuck. You should have called me. Did you call me? I thought I unmuted my phone.”

“Relax, I didn’t,” Madara says through chuckles, massaging Tobirama’s neck. His touch feels _heavenly_. “Got off late myself. Besides, it’s a surprise and I wanted to see you in person. It’s a special date today after all.”

The mischievous glint in Madara’s eyes is telling.

“Not just because of the promotion?” Tobirama questions, frantically trying to remember what else could be special about today.

“Nope,” Madara says, “I got promoted yesterday, technically. _Today_ , Tobirama, is the day we first kissed—”

“Our first date.” Tobirama has the urge to hit himself over the head. And, incidentally, it’s the day they officially got together. “I’m an idiot.”

“You work with quantum bio-what-the-fuck-ever. I can sympathize.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh?”

Tobirama seals his promise with another kiss, more forceful this time around, running his hands through Madara’s hair. This earns him a moan as Madara spins them around and crowds Tobirama against the wall, chest to chest, hips to hips, making the friction almost impossible to bear.

“Can’t promise a surprise though,” Tobirama pants as they part, “and we really shouldn’t be doing this in my lab.”

Madara smirks. “Oh?” He runs his hands along Tobirama’s arms, slipping his fingers under his belt. “We’ve christened all your previous labs, haven’t we? Besides, this one’s the safe one, isn’t it? Let’s have some fun.”

Tobirama slaps the wandering hand away. “How in hell do you know I don’t have surveillance in here?”

“I’m smart enough to figure that out.” Madara hasn’t moved an inch, and if anything, the closeness makes Tobirama’s blood run hotter, mind clouded and growing increasingly less averse to the idea of defiling yet another one of his workplaces.

And Madara _is_ right—it’s not like there’s anything important in his private space other than endless files and the bunch of computers that generate data from the fun lab. 

“Let’s get home,” he asks, albeit weakly, because he’s not about to let rationality go just because he’s horny.

“Let’s get to that desk,” Madara says, hauling Tobirama to one of the empty tables, “and make this quick?”

And then Madara’s on his knees, gripping Tobirama’s hips and mouthing the outline of his cock through his pants. Madara’s gaze burns as their eyes lock and Tobirama lets out an embarrassing whine, swearing under his breath. It’s too much of a temptation, and Madara _knows_ this _, knows_ what he’s doing to Tobirama _—_ but even so, there’s a slight hesitance to Madara’s movements, a silent question hanging in the air.

“Fuck! Fine, just _actually_ make this quick and stop being a goddamn tease?” A shiver runs down Tobirama’s spine as Madara’s lips twist in a devastating smirk.

“I knew you’d come around.”

“I hate you.”

“You know that’s not true.”

Tobirama’s answer drowns in a groan as Madara finishes dragging his pants and boxers down and wraps his lips around the head of his half-hard cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, light and teasing.

It drives Tobirama insane.

His fingers tangle in Madara’s hair, messing it up further as Madara moans in approval. Tobirama squeezes his eyes shut, unable to deal with the sizzling heat as his cock grows rock hard and Madara takes him deeper.

“Madara,” Tobirama breathes, “ _please_.”

Madara wastes no time taking him all the way down, nose pressing against Tobirama’s pubes, throat constricting around his cock as he swallows. Tobirama bucks his hips forward, unable to stop himself, making Madara choke momentarily around his shaft. Madara grips his hips harder as Tobirama makes to draw away to give him space to breathe. His muffled moan, his hands running along Tobirama’s thighs and ass, caressing his hole—it’s all the encouragement Tobirama needs to thrust in again, first slow and languid before he starts fucking Madara’s mouth in earnest, an incoherent litany of praise falling from his lips as he drinks in the sight.

It’s mesmerizing, watching his cock disappear in Madara’s mouth. Hearing the obscene sounds he makes. Feeling him suck and moan around his length, the sensations driving Tobirama ever faster to the edge. He wishes he had the ability to embed this memory in his mind, as vividly clear as it is now: Madara on his knees for him, looking debauched and so eager to please him, as lost in the pleasure as Tobirama feels, and—

Tobirama comes too soon, squeezing Madara’s shoulder in a warning the man doesn’t heed, only sucking harder as Tobirama’s orgasm tears through him and swallowing every last bit of his release. Tobirama is sure he screams at some point, never so thankful for his lab’s sound-resistance as he is now.

“Fuck,” he summarizes when he’s able to form actual words again, but still struggling to take a proper breath.

“Uh huh,” Madara agrees, letting go of Tobirama’s cock with a light kiss to his shaft, looking up at him with a dazed look on his face. “Fuck, I want you.”

Tobirama looks down, willing his eyes to focus, gaze drawn to his swollen lips, the flush that descends from Madara’s neck, disappearing below his clothes. He can’t resist pulling him up to capture Madara’s lips again, tasting himself, letting Madara ravish his mouth as he pleases, growing desperate. He pushes Tobirama to sit on the desk and positions himself between his legs, letting him feel the hardness of his cock. Madara groans into the kiss when Tobirama wraps his legs around his waist, then drags his lips downward to mouth at Madara’s neck, sucking bruising kisses onto exposed skin.

“I’m close,” Madara says, voice strangled as his whole body shudders under Tobirama’s touch, “but I need—inside you—”

“This is why we should’ve been doing this home,” Tobirama says, emphasizing his words with a sharp bite to Madara’s collarbone. Another delectable moan. “Where we have lube.”

“I have lube in my car.” Madara twines his fingers in Tobirama’s hair. “Wanna go? It’s a new one, too, see, we definitely need to christen it too because...” He waggles his eyebrows. “Tradition.”

Tobirama groans in exasperation. “You planned this. Fuck. _Fuck_ you.”

“No,” Madara says, smirk dancing on his lips, “fuck _you_. Now, finish up here and let’s go.”

*

They take longer than is strictly necessary to get to the car, because Madara is a masochist apparently, which is nothing new. He knows he’s tormenting himself, his cock hard and straining painfully against his breeches, but can’t help but pin Tobirama against any convenient surface, kissing him senseless as they exit the Institute, stumbling towards the parking lot.

Tobirama pushes Madara away when they finally get close, mumbling something about surveillance actually being installed here, and it takes a short but still agonizing drive just a bit away from the building to a blind spot before Madara has the chance to have his way with his boyfriend.

His very hot, disheveled boyfriend who crawls into the driver’s seat the moment Madara stops, already hard again and writhing against him, ready to be fucked. Madara has to take a breath to pull himself together, the rush of arousal just a touch shy of too much. That won’t do.

It’s his turn to slow Tobirama down, whispering filthy promises in his ear as he moves them to the backseat and straddles Tobirama as much as he’s able in the tight space, rushing to get troublesome clothes out of the way.

“You’re being so good for me, Tobirama.” Madara covers every inch of skin revealed with his mouth, sucking hickeys onto Tobirama’s jaw and neck, moving to mouth at his nipples as fumbles in his bag. “Do you realize how beautiful you look, all spread out for me?” He makes quick work of tearing open the packet of lube and coating his fingers with it, reaching to play with Tobirama’s hole.

His reward is a drawn-out moan as Tobirama arches against him, almost completely naked while Madara is still mostly clothed, shirt hanging open and his pants pulled down. There’s something about his uniform Tobirama absolutely loves, and Madara is always willing to indulge him.

“I already made you beg once,” Madara says, voice heavy with want as he drags his length along Tobirama’s, bucking against him as the friction sends pulses of electrifying pleasure through his veins. “Can you do it again?”

“Only if you get on wi— _ah,_ ” Tobirama trails off as Madara pushes his finger into him as far as it can go, finding him still lose from yesterday morning. “ _Yes_ , please, just get on with it, Madara, _please_.”

Madara sinks down for a much-needed kiss to ground himself. The man is too perfect. So needy. So desperate. It’s a look Madara will never get tired of seeing on him.

“All in good time, Tobirama,” Madara drawls, “I need to be thorough in my investigation after all.”

“Stop making puns, and you can be thorough _later_ and inside me _right the fuck now_.”

“My, my, someone’s impatient.” Madara grins at the adorable pout.

“Like you aren’t.”

Madara adds another finger in place of an answer and _twists_ , finding and pressing against Tobirama’s prostate, knowing just the way to reduce him to a barely coherent mess. Tobirama thrashes, keening and muttering a mantra of _please, please fuck me_ against Madara’s skin as he buries his head in the crook of Madara’s neck, teeth biting skin hard enough that tantalizing spikes of pain contrast with the mounting pleasure, and—well.

It doesn’t take long for Madara to crumble, too, what with such a delightful sight before him—Tobirama flushed and wanting, torn between thrusting back into his fingers and forward to rub his already leaking cock against Madara’s length. An irresistible temptation.

“Now put your legs up, over my shoulders,” Madara commands, more than a little breathless, “be a good boy. Just like that.”

“Finally…” Tobirama can’t manage more than a needy whisper at this point, and Madara wastes no time sliding into him, slow and careful, only for Tobirama to thrust back into the movement, drawing Madara in deeper. “ _Fuck_.”

Madara savors the overwhelming heat as he bottoms out, for just the few moments before he allows himself a harder, faster thrust, fucking into Tobirama as they cling to each other. The world is nothing but Tobirama, hot, pliant, and desperate beneath him, face slack with pleasure. Nothing but the sound of their grunts, and moans, and the slap of skin against skin as Madara increases his pace, the need for release winning over the desire to draw out the exquisite tightness that is Tobirama’s hole clenching around his dick.

“Look at you, so tight and hot around me—” Madara gives a particularly hard thrust, Tobirama’s choked scream music to his ears, “—clinging to me, so needy, so _perfect._ ” Tobirama is a drooling mess, jaw slack as delectable moans fall from his lips, and Madara doesn’t resist the urge to slide one finger, two into Tobirama’s mouth. Tobirama sucks at them with most filthy sounds as he claws at Madara’s back, tugging him closer, cock smearing precome against Madara’s stomach. “So beautiful, Tobirama, so precious, and mine, mine, _mine—_ ”

They both groan as Madara sets an even more punishing pace, so close, so desperate, almost _—there_. Tobirama squeezes around him impossibly tighter when he crests, _ripping_ Madara’s orgasm from him in turn. Wave after wave of pleasure ripples through him, stoked by Tobirama’s moans, the way he stills suckles on Madara’s fingers, riding out his release.

Madara falls on top of him, completely spent, shuddering through the aftershocks long after his orgasm passes. He basks in the closeness, even as they’re barely comfortable in this position. He relishes the feel of Tobirama’s skin, hot and sweat-slick against his own, the sound of his ragged breathing, the pounding of his heart as he burrows his head in Tobirama’s chest.

“Madara?”

“Mm?” Madara whispers once he regains his capacity for speech. He sits up on his elbows, watching Tobirama stare at the ceiling with a somewhat dreamy expression on his face.

“You know,” Tobirama says, voice still a bit shaky, “I know it’s so late that it’s early, but I’m high on ten cups of coffee and…” There’s a wicked look in his eyes as he grins. “I could do this all night.”

Madara huffs out a laugh. “All weekend, you mean. At least I’m hoping for that.”

“It’s Friday?”

“It’s Saturday.” Madara laughs at Tobirama’s bemused expression. For a breakthrough genius, he can be one hell of an idiot. “For once, I’m not even going to complain about your caffeine abuse.”

“Because then you’d be a hypocrite,” Tobirama points out, which is, well, fair, not that Madara will ever admit it.

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“What if I make you?”

“With your cock?”

“Um, I—preferably?” Madara blanches. “Did I mention that I love you?”

“Not once today, technically,” Tobirama says with a mock pout.

“Fuck. Well, I do.”

Madara leans in to steal a kiss, and another, keeps going until Tobirama’s pout gives into a dazzling smile.

“I love you too, babe,” Tobirama whispers against his lips. “And get us home. I need a comfortable bed for how _I’m_ planning to take _you_ apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the deadly coronavirus referring to COVID and yes, there's a totally trashy story upcoming about MadaTobi quarantine partners as Tobirama tries to figure out a vaccine while studying the virus next to their bedroom and Madara loses his mind x) LOOK I'M BORED IN ISOLATION AND I NEED FUN
> 
> thanks for the read :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
